


Yesterday's Dawn

by pprfaith



Series: Road to Morning [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, Family, Filler Ficlet, Gap Filler, Gen, Sibling Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things can be very easy. Buffy, Dawn and reconnecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday's Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of 2010 story.
> 
> I think this one was actually beta read at one point? Yay?!

Sometimes things can be very simple.

+

**Yesterday’s Dawn**

+

From: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
To: queen.s@councilmail.com  
Subject: re: Hey, little sister.

Hi Buffy,

I’m sorry it took me so long to answer your e-mail. I’ve been thinking and well, I didn’t know what to tell you. I mean… I’m sorry for what I said, but you left me. You just walked out on me w/o even asking me about it. Asking me if I wanted to come. 

That hurt.

But you’re right, it’s been long enough. We both said things we didn’t mean and I guess, if you want to, we could try. Like this, I mean. Writing. 

Xander says you ask about me every time you talk to him, and that you miss me. I miss you 2. 

That’s it for now, I guess. I just wanted to tell you okay. Let’s try. You’re still my sister. Summers blood, right?

Dawn

+

From: queen.s@councilmail.com  
To: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
Subject: re: re: Hey, little sister.

Dawnie,

Or Dawn, probably. R u too old for me to call u Dawnie? 

I don’t have a lot of time right now b/c I pulled an amazing Flying Buffy Act earlier and broke my leg. Sam’s been plying me w/ booze & painkillers and in a few mins, I’ll probably b out like a light.

I just wanted to say thanks. 4 giving me another chance, u know. I hope we can do this. And yeah, Summers blood. Always blood. Spike was totally rite.

Xan’s rite 2, btw, I miss u. Don’t miss ur dirty laundry on the floor, though.

Buffy

+

From: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
To: queen.s@councilmail.com  
Subject: Rules

Hi Buffy,

That’s not fair. You can’t tell me about how you’re hurt and drugged up just after we started talking again. That’s like, emotional blackmail or something. It’s mean. Don’t do it again.

Anyway. I went shopping today w/ Vi and Liza. She’s one of the new slayers, you’ve never met her. Anyway, she’s cool and they dragged me to this totally cute little store that has all kinds of handmade jewelry. I spent over 200 bucks on bling. Willow totally tried to tell me about responsibility and stuff when I got back but I got strawberry earrings for her and she cooed over them like, totally. 

That means I win.

I still made them promise never to take me to that store again or I’ll go broke. I found a cute pair of earrings with a dagger through a heart. Kinda cheesy, but they made me think of you. You would have liked them, I think.

School’s alright. The beginning of the semester is always boring. How’s the slayage going?

Dawn

PS: Awful spelling much?

+

From: queen.s@councilmail.com  
To: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
Subject: re: Rules

Dawn, 

I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to play the pity card but like I said, I was pretty drugged up. Sam has the good stuff and he’s not greedy about it.

While we’re talking rules, how about you stop trying to make me feel like a giant asshole by telling me I would have liked the earrings? I may not be there, Dawn, but remember that you kicked me out of your life first.

I’m not there, you’re not here. Can’t we leave it at that?

We’re going Wendigo hunting in Montana tomorrow, so it might be a while before I see a computer again.

Buffy

PS: I told you, I was drugged. Bad spelling doesn’t count when you’re high.

+

From: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
To: queen.s@councilmail.com  
Subject: re: re: Rules

Wow. Way to ‘get a fresh start’. Throw things in my face that happened when I was 16. Awesome, really, awesome.

You know, I stole Mr. Gordo when I was 5. Wanna yell at me for that 2?

Don’t get killed again.

Dawn

+

From: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
To: queen.s@councilmail.com  
Subject: re: re: Rules

I’m sorry for my last mail. Just forget it. I just got angry when I read what you sent me but, I don’t know if he told you, but Xander’s here for a while. I told him about what you said and he asked me if I ever apologized for what happened in SD.

I never did, did I?

I should’ve. Willow and Giles 2. 

I’m sorry I kicked you out that night and that I questioned you when you were only playing general like we wanted you to. There were people dying, but it wasn’t your fault. You were trying your best and I was scared. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.

I’m sorry.

I went back and bought the heart and dagger earrings. 

I googled wendigos, btw. Sounds nasty. Hope you’re alright.

Dawn

+

From: queen.s@councilmail.com  
To: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
Subject: Wendigo

Hi,

Apology accepted. Thanks. How’re Wills and Giles anyway?

Nasty? Nasty doesn’t even begin to cover it. We tracked the stupid thing for 3 whole days through the woods. No shower, no toilet, no bed and when we finally caught up with it, it was in a cave. I have never seen so much mould, slime and general yucky-ness in my life. 

And then Dean went and shot the thing with a flare gun. It exploded. All. Over. Me.

And b/c the car was like, a 100 miles away, the crap dried all over me. Fyi, dried guts? Kinda like plaster. I feel like I still have wendigo guts in my hair and I’m totally making Dean pay for all the shampoo and conditioner I had to use.

What are you gonna do with the earrings?

Buffy

+

From: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
To: queen.s@councilmail.com  
Subject: re: Wendigo

Alright, I’ve been a good girl, but I have to ask. Who the hell is Sam? And Dean? B/c I was totally convinced Sam was your boyfriend and suddenly there’s another guy and you’re not, like, dating both of them, are you? B/c that’d be kinda… slutty. 

Willow and Giles are okay. They love what they’re doing and stuff. Will broke up w/ Kennedy an age ago, though. Thank God for that, right? She can totally do better than Ms. Bossy.

I think I’ll keep the earrings.

Dawn

PS: Apology accepted? That’s all you gotta say?

+

From: queen.s@councilmail.com  
To: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
Subject: re: re: Wendigo

I never liked Kennedy. Good riddance.

And get your mind outta the gutter, young lady. Sam and Dean are 2 hunters I’ve been traveling with. Brothers. That’s actually what made me write u in the first place. I just kept watching them goof off and fight and all kinds of stuff and I missed you like hell. 

So, Dean’s 28 and he can be a total sleaze bag. Womanizer, player, whole 9 yards. But he loves Sam and he’s a great hunter. And he’s hot. That doesn’t hurt.

Sam’s 4 years younger than Dean and way taller than him, which peeves him to no end. Sam’s more bookish. He used 2 go 2 Stanford. I think you 2 would totally hit it off w/ the research.

I am not, nor have I ever, slept with either of them. You can quote that 2 Xander b/c I know he put you up to this. 

And yeah, apology accepted is all I have to say. It’s all I ever wanted. For you guys to admit that you were being assholes that night. I’m sorry 2, 4 not asking you if you wanted to come. I was trying to protect you. I mean, hitting the road, always slaying, living out of a car? You would have hated it and it would have been 2 dangerous. Sides, you had school and a life and you were happy. You didn’t need me. But I’m sorry for not letting you make that choice 4 yourself.

Yours,  
Buffy

+

From: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
To: queen.s@councilmail.com  
Subject: re: re: re: Wendigo

Your mouth’s gotten pottier since you left.

Yeah, it would have sucked. And yeah, it would have been dangerous. But I would have been with you. You’re all the family I’ve got in the world, Buffy, and I would have done anything to stay with you. I needed you and you weren’t there.

First it was b/c you were busy putting Mom’s affairs in order then b/c you were depressed and then b/c the world was ending. You promised to show me stuff, remember? 2 teach me?

Everything was fine after SD and you weren’t the only slayer anymore but you still didn’t have time for me. You just ran off.

Sam and Dean sound very different, but they’re making it work 2, right? You never even gave us that chance. 

Dawn

+

From: queen.s@councilmail.com  
To: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
Subject: re: re: re: re: Wendigo

I died 4 you. I jumped off that tower 4 you. Not 4 anyone else. Screw the world.

But I couldn’t live 4 you. That wouldn’t have been fair to you or to me. I needed to find something worth living 4 again, Dawn and it couldn’t be you. No sixteen yr old deserves to be responsible for her big sister’s will 2 live.

I gave everything I had. I have a right 2 live 2. To be someone. I couldn’t do that with everyone around.

But I’m alive now. I mean, I laugh. I have fun. I enjoy things again. I think… I think I’m okay. I needed to find that alone.

Love,   
Buffy

+

From: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
To: queen.s@councilmail.com  
Subject: re: re: re: re: re: Wendigo

So I need you but you don’t need me? Is that it? Because that’s what it sounds like.

D

+

From: queen.s@councilmail.com  
To: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
Subject: re: re: re: re: re: re: Wendigo

That’s the thing. You don’t need me either. You want to need me, but you don’t.

I love you. I love you so much it hurts and you’re my sister and NOTHING will ever change that. But I don’t need you and you don’t need me. Maybe that’s why we fight so often. B/c we can live without the other.

But the point is, I don’t want to. I want you in my life and I’m tired of having to fight for that.

Omg, Dean’s totally drunk. Gtg.

B

+

From: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
To: queen.s@councilmail.com  
Subject: New subject, damn it.

So what? Stop being sisters and try 2 b friends? I don’t think it works that way.

D

+

From: queen.s@councilmail.com  
To: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
Subject: re: New subject, damn it.

No. Stop trying to be friends so hard and just be sisters.

If I learned one thing from Sam and Dean it’s that you can be totally different ppl and still be family. 

You’re my sister. That’s all that matters 2 me. 

Hey, remember how we wanted to just talk instead of wallowing in the past? Totally worked out, didn’t it?

Love,  
Buffy

+

From: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
To: queen.s@councilmail.com  
Subject: re: re: New subject, damn it.

Okay. Sisters then. 

Love,  
Dawn

+

From: queen.s@councilmail.com  
To: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
Subject: Bling

Swung by Faith’s place today. She gave me the earrings you sent. They’re totally cool and you’re right, they are cheesy. It’s what makes them pretty. I love them. Thank you.

How’s school?

Love,  
Buffy

+

From: dawnpatrol@councilmail.com  
To: queen.s@councilmail.com  
Subject: re: Bling

Hi Sis,

School’s awful. I have this one class about medieval German folklore and the guy totally hates my guts. I swear. 

Like, last week we had to turn in that paper and what does the guy say after reading mine through? He actually asks me if I ….

+

“Figured it out then? With your sister I mean?” Dean asked as he flopped on the bed next to Buffy, who was shielding her laptop from his flailing limbs.

She stared at the screen for a moment before nodding. “Actually, I think so. I mean, we’re not fightin’ right now. That’s progress. We’re… we’re getting there.”

Dean patted her leg with one hand, switching on the TV, much to Sam’s displeasure. “Good,” he mumbled before turning up the volume on some old action flick to annoy his brother. “Good.”

Buffy tuned out the banter and went back to reading her little sister’s last e-mail.

+

+


End file.
